


act surprised

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, KakaIru Week 2020, M/M, Prompt: Surprises, don't surprise a shinobi, prompt: birthday, things may end badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: iruka decides to avoid disaster. kakashi is a little bit of a little shit.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	act surprised

**Author's Note:**

> my final entry for kakairu week. it's been fun! thanks to the mods for hosting! 
> 
> day 7, prompt: birthday and surprises
> 
> enjoy~~

As a rule, shinobi did not like surprises. 

Especially those that involved gatherings of people, whether it be civilians or fellow shinobi. It was worse when it was fellow shinobi, the air palpable with tension. One never knew how the person being surprised would respond. It could be harmless or it could end with several people in the hospital due to kunai and shuriken. 

This was why Iruka had decided that telling Kakashi about the surprise party planned by Gai in honor of Kakashi’s birthday was the best idea. 

“You have to act surprised,” Iruka said. The look on his face was no non-sense. 

“But I know it’s happening, why do I have to act surprised?” Kakashi replied. 

Iruka closed his eyes, willing away the temptation to be irritated. He felt the vein in his forehead beginning to throb. 

“Because, Kakashi, you aren’t _supposed_ to know it’s happening.” 

“But I do.” 

The younger man took a deep breath. 

“Sweetheart,” Iruka said, his voice sickeningly sweet, “if you don’t act surprised, you’re going to be sleeping on the couch for a month.” 

Kakashi’s eye widened and he gulped, the sound audible. 

“Act surprised. You got it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).


End file.
